Hate
by ilive2write
Summary: Hate is a funny word, I suck at summaries, this is my first fic,faberry
1. I hate Rachel Berry

**A/N Well, here is the first chapter, not sure if I'm going to continue, review please, this is my first fic, and i regretably do not own glee...**

Quinn's P.O.V.

I hate Rachel Berry.

No, I seriously hate her. I know you are thinking 'sure, she may be annoying, but who could actually hate such a sweet girl?' … well I'll tell you! I hate how she talks in paragraphs, I hate how she wears those sickeningly cute animal sweaters, I hate how she has to be the center of attention, I hate how she is always right, and I hate that no matter how hard I try to make her hate me, she won't. However, the thing I hate about her most is her voice. I hate how she has more talent than the rest of the glee club combined, I hate how that talent is going to get her out of this stupid town, and I defiantly hate how that stupid, amazing, beautiful, voice gets stuck in your head.

I hate how, ever since she wrote that song for Regionals, I can't stop thinking about her. I can't stop wondering why she gets so upset over someone as stupid as Finn, when she could have someone so much better, someone who wouldn't hold her back, and would encourage her to follow her dreams and forget about everyone in this stupid town. She deserves someone who is going to be successful and can keep up with her diva tantrums, someone who could be more than her prince charming, or her male lead. She deserves someone who isn't there just to ride on her coat tails, but actually wants her to succeed.

I had told her about as much before she wrote that song, the one that has been nagging at me day and night. That song has made me question everything I know about life, and strangely, it isn't as terrible as I would've imagined it to be.

Ever since she performed that song at Regionals I have slowly come to a realization.

I am falling for Rachel Berry.

I suppose it all started when she gave her speech after receiving her MVP trophy. Usually, her speeches barely register with me, but after hearing the raw emotions in her song, part of me wondered if she spoke as beautifully when she didn't have time to write it out a dozen times to get it right(no pun intended). When she talked about never getting the brass ring, I was moved. Here was a girl whom we had all thought to be confident, and yet she was still so self-conscious.

That night I had my first dream about Rachel Berry.

Now, just to be clear, it was not a sex dream. But in my dream I found myself talking to Rachel, holding hands with her, laughing with her, and kissing her… But nothing else!

I woke up crying the following morning, not sure what to make of my dream, so I just passed it off to myself as teenage hormones, and left it at that. There was no way I could fall for Rachel Berry.

God was I wrong.

Jesse was back, and had convinced Mr. Shue to hold auditions for the lead. As I sat in on the auditions, (after being threatened by Santana should I not show up and support her) I had an epiphany. As Rachel put so much emotion into that song, and looked out at the audience, I could swear her eyes lingered on me. She had me trapped in an iron gaze, and I saw raw, fierce emotion shining in her eyes. Part of me wanted it to be yearning, but in the end I chalked it up to anger. But I knew as she stood there, pouring out her heart into a performance that even Babs would be jealous of, that I was falling for Rachel Berry.

And that is why I am sitting on my living room couch, looking at my mother, and trying to find the courage to tell her about my recent self-discovery.

"Mom, there is something I need to tell you."

God, I feel so, nervous. I know I had to do this, and it isn't as if I think she will throw me out, when she said she changed, she meant it. I can see that change, but I know we could still fight, she could still yell at me; she could be disappointed in me. I loved my mother, and she tends to be my number one confident, and that is why I am so nervous.

What I didn't expect, however, was her next words.

"Honey, I'm pretty sure I know what this is about, and I want you to know, I will love you no matter what. I am your mother, even though my track record tends to be a bit spotty, I will support you no matter what. I may have married him, but I am not your father, and I will be damned if I throw you out on the streets for something so petty. I love you dear, and getting pregnant again won't change how I feel about you."

I sighed in relief and said, "Mom, you don't know how happy I—wait… did you say pregnant?"

She had the most serious look on her face, and she nodded in response to my question.

I burst into a fit of laughter, and my mother adorned a look of concern on her face.

When I finally was able to control myself, I said, "Mom, I can assure you that I am not pregnant, actually, I would venture a guess to say that I am the farthest thing from it."

We sat in silence as she tried to will me to continue, and I tried to will myself to tell her.

"Quinnie, you're going to have to give me a little bit more than that."

I sighed, and looked at the floor, taking a sudden interest in the carpet, and mumbled a response.

"Quinn, I couldn't hear that."

"Mom, I'm gay."

A torturous silence followed my revelation, and finally my mother sighed and said, "Well, if that's all, what would you like for dinner?"

She stood and started walking towards the kitchen, and I sat there staring at her as if she grew another limb, and then said, "Wait, what? What do you mean 'if that's all'? Mom, I've spent hours trying to figure out how to tell you, and here you are brushing of what is probably the most important conversation of my life!"

"Quinnie, I won't lie to you," she said sitting down next to me and taking my hands in hers," I have always kind of wondered. You grew up in such a sheltered life style, and then the whole pregnancy thing, I always kind of thought you might be, but I was never really sure. I'm your mother, and I notice more than you think I do."

I looked at her in confusion; I had so many questions, so I asked the one at the forefront of my mind," When did you know for sure?"

She cringed slightly and looked away.

Well, crap. I know I'm not going to like this answer.

"Well, um… you tend to have… rather… vocal dreams. I, uh, went in to check on you one night because I heard you groan… I thought you had gotten hurt… I got outside your bedroom and you were… uh…"

She seemed to be losing the ability to speak, and I don't blame her. My face was beet red as I waited for her to finish what I was sure was going to be one of those 'let's-never-speak-of-this-again' moments.

"You were… uh… moaning a name… a girl's name… possibly followed by some profanity that made me want to bleach my brain…"

I had never felt so sorry for my mother, and as much as I wanted this conversation to end, there was one thing I needed to know before I left this topic forever.

"Mom, what was the name?"

She looked anywhere but me and said," … Rachel…"

Well, damn.


	2. I hate Quinn Fabray

**A/N So... here is the companion to chapter 1, still a first timer, all mistakes are my own, and i still don't own glee... please review and tell me if you think i should continue the story...**

Rachel's P.O.V.

I hate Quinn Fabray.

Yeah, I know… everyone thinks she's a saint because she struts around in her dresses and is always talking about God and Jesus and what not.

I remember it as if it were yesterday. I had entered and flat out asked her if she was dating Finn. At that point in time I was convinced it was because I still harbored feelings for Finn, but later I would realize it was much worse than that. I stood and listened as she stood there, practically in tears, telling me that I was too good for this place and the people in it. I was captivated by the raw emotion in her eyes, and it angered me. It angered me that I couldn't stay mad at her when she looked so caring; it was putting me under a spell. First she had called me a talented song-writer, now she was telling me that I was too good to have Finn.

I wish I could tell her. I wish I could tell her that the reason I was even with Finn, the reason I cling to him so much, was because I knew that he was the only one in this town who could love me. Nobody wanted to be seen with Rachel Man-Hands Berry, but he didn't care, and sure, he tended to try and get into my pants on a daily basis, and would zone out of our conversations, but his role in my life had been cast, he was supposed to be my prince charming, my male lead, my soul-mate, right?

Then why the hell can't I stop thinking about Quinn Fabray?

I hate how she has been nicer to me lately. I will pass her in the hallways and she will smile at me and wave… I honestly think I preferred it when she was a straight out bitch to me, cause then; at least, I didn't have these conflicted feelings.

Truth is, I am falling for Quinn Fabray, and not falling how I had with Finn. I had convinced myself that I was in love with Finn because I knew he was safe… Quinn was not. Quinn was dangerous, a disaster waiting to happen, but she was enthralling. I know better than to try and pull these emotions off as platonic… cause lord knows my thoughts about her have been anything but. I will admit to checking her out on more than one occasion.

I remember when I auditioned for the lead, and I sang My Man. I remember thinking how ironic it was to be singing about a man when it would be so easy to substitute woman. I remember looking at the people sitting in on my audition, and my eyes automatically found hers. I tried not to let it, but I knew my passion was showing, and I just hoped she mistook it for some other emotion, something other than this need to have her by my side. I could see she was in awe, and as I looked into her eyes I saw an emotion, pride? Love? No, it couldn't be love, nobody as great as Quinn could ever like someone like me.

I wish she did though, God, do I wish she did. But I knew better.

So I have decided to try and seduce her.

Don't laugh! I will successfully become her friend first and hopefully torture her into wanting to date me. If it doesn't work, then I'll know it wasn't meant to be.

Quinn Fabray had better watch out, because come Monday, operation Get Your Girl is a go.


	3. The Opposite of Wrinkley

**A/N Well, here is another one. I still don't own glee, enjoy!**

Quinn's P.O.V.

I sat in the choir room in the back row, trying to will myself into not looking at Rachel sitting in the front row, playing with her luscious brown locks.

I suddenly became very interested in my notebook, and blush, realizing that while I was staring at her I was doodling very… interesting things. Yes, there were the stereotypical hearts with our names in them, but there was also a very scantily clad Rachel. I look around me to make sure nobody has noticed, and close the notebook quickly. I didn't see a certain Latina smirking knowingly at me.

Finally, as if hearing my silent prayer, Mr. Shue entered the room and everyone became silent, waiting for instructions. Mr. Shue smiled at the class, and said," Alright, guys. I have a new assignment for you. Now," he said, walking up to the white board and writing on it," can anyone tell me what irony is?"

There were a few seconds of silence, and then, almost simultaneously, both Rachel and Brittany raised their hands.

I smiled at my blonde friend, knowing she didn't really know, but proud of the fact that she is trying.

Mr. Shue nodded to Brittany, and I saw Rachel shake her head, as if she knew what was going to happen next, and Brittany said with an absolutely straight face," Irony is the opposite of wrinkly, right?"

Mr. Shue smiled reassuringly at Brittany, and then said," Close, but how about you tell us Rachel?"

Rachel, never being one to turn down the chance to one-up someone, said," Irony is the expression of one's meaning by using language that normally signifies the opposite, typically for humorous or emphatic effect."

I smile at her matter-of-fact tone, and know-it-all attitude, finding it slightly endearing.

Mr. Shue smiles and says," Very good Rachel. So, over the next month, I want each of you to find two songs that you find ironic for yourself, and then sing them for the class. With that, I will leave you with the rest of the class period to figure out your songs. I would recommend you ask your classmates for advice, because they may see something that is better than anything you may have planned."

I turned to Santanna and was about to say something, when I heard someone clear their throat in front of us. I looked up and saw Rachel looking at the floor nervously, fidgeting with the end of her skirt. She took a deep breath, and it was almost as if I were looking at a different person. She looked up, confidently and said," I was hoping I could borrow you for a moment?"

I was about to ask what for, when she continued," Santanna?"

Lord knows I wanted to slap that ever loving smirk off of Santanna's face, most likely there because I could not contain my look of disappointment that crossed my face.

She looked smug and said," Sure, Rachel. I'm sure we can find the perfect songs for your voice…" and then she stood, put her arm around Rachel's shoulder, and walked away, but not before looking over her shoulder at me and winking.

I was seriously considering murder right now.

I sighed, storing my potential murder scenarios, and walked over to Brittany, deciding that I should try and get something accomplished during class.

Turns out I did find songs for me and Brit, but was thoroughly distracted by Rachel laughing and joking with Santanna. If looks could kill, Santanna would have been killed a million times over.

After Glee, I confronted Santanna, and she just shrugged and said something about 'just offering suggestions to the troll' and left.

I knew she was up to something, but I couldn't begin to guess what.

Over the next week I hung out with Brit, and we worked on our songs, but now, Brit couldn't hang with me, she said something about a costume emergency, and so I decided to go over to Santanna's.

When I rang the doorbell, I heard Santanna laugh behind the door and say something like 'I'll be right back, just let me get rid of them' and then she opened the door. I saw as fear crossed her eyes, and she paled, looking behind her and then pushing me out onto her porch and following, shutting the door behind her.

"Q! What are you doing here?" She sounded nervous, and I could only guess that she was probably getting it on with Brittany.

"I wanted to hang out, I'm bored. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I said, trying to poke fun at her.

She looked at me and said, "Look, Q, now isn't really a good ti-"

Just then, the front door behind her opened, and Rachel stuck her head out, and said, "Santanna, I'm dying in here! Did you get rid of the—Oh, Quinn… Hi… um… well, this is awkward, I'll be in your room Santanna… nice seeing you Quinn, and Santanna?"

Santanna smiled at her, and said," Yeah, Rach?"

I was so going to kill her.

"Try not to keep me waiting" she said, her voice significantly lower, and with a husky tone. Rachel winked at Santanna, and then left the two cheerleaders behind.

Santanna stared at the door, then looked at me, then said," Look; this really isn't a good time, Q."

I tried to smile sweetly, but felt rather sick to my stomach, so I said," No, it's fine; I think forgot I have to do… something… with my mother. Bye Santanna."

That night I had nightmares in which Santanna and Rachel became better acquainted.


	4. False Assumptions

**A/N Here you go! I still dont own glee :( enjoy!**

Rachel's P.O.V.

When I had approached Santanna, I was nervous. In order for this to work, I was going to need her help. When I had decided to seduce Quinn, ironically, the first thing that came to my mind was a certain pledge for a certain club, which stated, 'it's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing'.

This irony assignment was the perfect opportunity, so when I told Santanna, she immediately said she was impressed and she offered to help me with my wardrobe for the number.

Santanna and I were discussing choreography when she said," I gotta say, Berry. If you pull these songs off, which I gotta say, they are perfect for the assignment, with the outfits and choreography, you're gonna totally have some of our fellow glee clubbers jizzing in their pants."

I laughed at this, rather loudly, and could feel somebody's eyes on me, but it was probably just Finn, who was once again trying to get us back together.

Over the next few days, I spent more time with Santanna, (which was totally not my first option, but it needed to be done) and occasionally Brittany. Right now I was at Santanna's house, trying on clothes for my performance. Apparently I shouldn't dare use anything from my closet, or I might ruin my whole performance, so Santanna offered to let me borrow some.

We had tried on several outfits, and suddenly, the doorbell rang.

I sauntered out of the closet in another outfit, and Santanna laughed, and said," I'll be right back, just let me get rid of them."

I saw her leave the room and waited patiently for a few minutes, but quickly became impatient. I did have vocal lessons. So I opened the door and poked my head out to see Quinn there.

Time to play the 'false assumption' card.

"Santanna, I'm dying in here! Did you get rid of the—Oh, Quinn… Hi… um… well, this is awkward, I'll be in your room Santanna… nice seeing you Quinn, and Santanna?"

I smiled, and prayed that she would play along, even if I knew I would have some explaining to do later.

She looked at me, and I silently pleaded with her, then she said," Yeah, Rach?"

I made my voice significantly lower and said," Try not to keep me waiting." I winked at Santanna, and returned to her bedroom.

When she returned, she said, "Alright Berry, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

I sighed, then said," Alright! I may have…. Slightly more than platonic feelings towards… Quinn."

I was slightly scared when all Santanna did was smile crookedly at me and then said," So… I like this outfit, so… do you think you can dance in it?"

I stared at her in shock and then said," Are you fricking kidding me? I just told you I want to get in your best friends pants, and you just pass it off as nothing?"

She smiles at me, then says," Here's how I see it, Berry. You want my best friend, she wants you, and I am going to help you, simply because I love the drama of it all."

I stood there in shock, and then said in a small voice," She likes me?"

Santanna laughed, saying," Are you serious? She is totally a pressed lemon!"

I looked at her suspiciously, and then asked," And how exactly do you plan on helping?"

She smiled seductively, saying," Have you, by any chance, heard of the term 'Fake Dating'? Well, what it is is that in order to prove to another person that they like you, you make them jealous by dating someone else."

I sighed and said," And what makes you so sure that this will work?"

She smiled wickedly, and then said," Because that little performance we just put on… made her totally angry. So she is either harboring feelings for me, or more likely harboring feelings for you. So, what do you say, Berry?"

I knew I would regret it, and it was probably not going to end well, but never-the-less, I said, "Why not?"

And that is how I started dating Santanna Lopez.


	5. What the hell

**A/N So, I love reviews, and would love more, here is another chapter, still don't own glee though... enjoy!**

Quinn's P.O.V.

It was the day that we started performances, and I was anxious to see what people have to perform for the club.

I stood at my locker and literally dropped my books.

In walks Santanna with a very sexy Rachel Berry on her arm.

Rachel was wearing a very short, very leather, skirt, a black V-neck that shows way too much cleavage, heels, and to top it all off, a leather jacket. Her hair is teased, giving her the overall effect of being a sexy biker chick.

She is defiantly trying to kill me.

She also has a huge hickey on her neck.

They had been dating for a couple of weeks, and generally making my life hell. I mean, nothing hurts more that seeing the girl that you have the biggest lesbian crush on, hanging on the arm of your best friend. They were constantly acting cute, holding hands, whispering to each other, walking each other to class, and it made me want to barf. I will be the first to admit that at first I thought it was a prank, I mean, why else would Santanna act all cute with Rachel Berry? But after a while I realized that if this were a prank, Santanna would have gotten bored a long time ago, and finished it. The thought of them together gives me the constant urge to projectile vomit in Santanna's face. That should be me with Rachel, and I can only hope that after glee today, things will change for the better.

I watch as Santanna walks with Rachel to her locker, and Santanna leans into Rachel's ear, causing Rachel to giggle. Then I watched as Santanna laughed and slapped Rachel's ass.

I saw red, slammed my locker, grabbed my books off the floor, and stomped off to first period.

-In Glee Club-

Mr. Shue walked in and asked who was ready to sing their songs, and, like usual, Rachel's hand shot in the air.

Mr. Shue looked around, as if silently begging anyone else to go, then sighed and nodded.

Rachel stood in front of the class and said," For my first song, I would like Brittany and Santanna to back me up."

I nearly choked when I realized what song she was doing.

_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy_

She ran her hands down her legs

_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

_I'm the kind of girl the girls don't like_

She pointed at me.

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

I watched as she winked at Puck.

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

She walked up to where Santanna was standing.

_I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the guys who don't have the_

_Right a approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll_

I watched as she ran her hands up and down Santanna's arms.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

I hear scattered giggles from the club. Rachel does know how to talk a mile a minute.

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late_

_And when it came to the ones I'd lay,_

_I'd always pick the guys who won't_

_Figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy_

I couldn't help but giggle and the confused look on Finn's face.

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

_Sexy... naughty... bitchy...me_

_People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality_

_I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent_

She looked me in the eyes, and they stayed locked on me for the rest of the song as she moved her hips sexily.

_I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly_

_Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money_

_I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty_

_Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me_

I squirmed in my chair, trying to get a little relief from the uncomfortable state of arousal I was in.

_I pick my skirts to be sexy_

_Just like my thoughts a bit naughty_

_When I'm out with my girls ...bitchy_

_Can't change I am_

_Sexy naughty bitchy me_

Holy Shit! She just did a bend and snap! I couldn't help but really wish that her other song was more tame, but I should've known better.

The whole glee club was silent, until Mr. Shue spoke up and said," Alright, Rachel, why don't you tell us how that was an Ironic song for you to sing."

"Well, I would think it would've been obvious. This song is about being a whore to guys… I am not a whore, and I am defiantly not into guys. Now may I start my other song?"

After Mr. Shue nodded, and Brittany and Santanna took their seats, she said," I'd like to dedicate this next song to my girlfriend, Santanna. Love ya, babe!"

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

She pointed at Santanna

_All cause I was making out with your friend_

I nearly had a heart attack as she straddled my lap.

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_

_I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun_

She put her arms around my neck and tipped her head backwards, and by this point I was hyperventilating. Her hips were dangerously close to mine, and I knew if she touched me there, nothing was going to stop me from jumping her in front of the entire glee club.

_You're on your knees_

She got on her knees and pretended to beg Santanna

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

I was getting a little over-heated, when she tousled her fingers through her hair.

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What the Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

She points at Santanna.

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Whoaaa..._

_What the Hell_

_So what if I go out on a million dates_

_You never call or listen to me anyway_

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_

_Don't get me wrong_

_I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_

_Begging please_

_Stay with me_

_But honestly_

_I just need to be a little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What the Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Whoaaa..._

_What the Hell_

_Lalalala la la_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Lalalala la la_

_Whoa Whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Girl, I like messing in your bed_

She pointed at Santanna, and then proceeded to sit on her lap.

_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_

_I'm messing with you in bed_

She jumped up and started moving around the room again.

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What the Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_All my life I've been good,_

_But now_

_I'm thinking What the Hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good_

_But now_

_Whoaaa..._

_What the Hell_

_Lalalalalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalalalala_

I knew my face was beet red, and I was in dire need of a new pair of underwear, but I pushed through it, and everyone else was gaping. I watched as Santanna fanned herself, and Finn gawked, mouthing 'mail-man'.

Finally, when not even Mr. Shue could regain speech, Rachel said," This song is ironic for me because I believe in relationships, and I have always been a good girl."

Mr. Shue snapped out of his shock, and said," Very good, Rachel, you seem to have really understood the lesson. Quinn, are you ready to go?"

I shook my head at him, and stated," Have Brittany, Santanna, and Kurt go first; I need to go get into costume."

I practically sprinted out of the room.

**A/N Songs were Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy and What the Hell... reviews?**


	6. What the hell part 2

**A/N Short chapter, sorry, but leading up to Quinn's songs, still don't own glee...**

Rachel's P.O.V.

I rode in Santanna's car towards the school with operation fake date in effect. I had to admit, I looked pretty good, Santanna was pretty good at this stuff, but the best part was the fake hickey on my neck.

We had been doing this 'fake date' thing for a couple of weeks, and I was starting to get annoyed, but hopefully it would be over by the end of the day.

When we walked through the doors and to my lockers, I saw her through my peripherals, and couldn't help but smile. Santanna leaned into my ear and whispered," I need you to giggle really loud, ok?"

And I did, and then squeaked quietly when Santanna slapped my ass.

And then I heard it. I saw as she slammed her locker and stormed away.

"Well!" Santanna started," Phase one complete, phase 2, glee club, is next."

-In Glee Club-

I'm not gonna lie, I was getting pretty excited, and I could tell she was two. Currently I am straddling her lap, and have my hands on the back of her neck, pulling lightly on her baby hairs. I tossed my head back.

I was tousling my hair and generally trying not to explode. The more I danced, the more turned on she looked, and the more turned on she looked, the more turned on I got, and the more turned on I got, the more I danced. It was a terrible cycle, and I loved every minute of it.

I watched as Quinn ran out of the room, and smiled. Phase two, complete, commencing phase 3.

**A/N Reviews?**


	7. Getting Ready

**A/N another short chapter, but i promise, next chapter will be sooooo worth it! Still don't own glee.. enjoy**

Quinn's P.O.V.

I stood with my head in my locker for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath.

Finally, I grabbed my outfit and headed towards the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. It was then when I heard the moaning coming from one of the stalls, then I heard my name, and I couldn't walk away. I stood there, distinctly aware that I should turn around and leave, but I couldn't. I couldn't because I recognized that voice, and it was Rachel's.

She let out a particularly loud moan and I whimpered, which caused her to stop. I heard some rustling and the door opened, and she walked right up to me. I saw that her first two fingers on her right hand were wet, and as I watched, she brought them slowly to her mouth, and sucked the juices clean off her fingers.

I wish I could tell you that I ran, but I didn't.

I grabbed her arm and roughly removed the fingers from her mouth, and then, before I knew it, she was kissing me. I could taste her vanilla chap-stick, and I pulled her closer, trying to get deeper into the kiss. She licked my bottom lip and I automatically opened my mouth to her exploring tongue. She studied my mouth and I studied hers, and our tongues battled for dominance.

It was like every stupid stereotype wrapped into one, fireworks, church bells, the works.

After what seemed like hours, we broke for air, and I stood shocked as she said," Can't wait to hear your solos."

She left me there shocked, and I finally got dressed. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what just happened, and I'm not quite sure i want to, all i know is that i just kissed Rachel Berry.

I put the finishing touches on my outfit and silently prayed to any god that would here me, praying that these songs would work. I took one last look and the mirror, and walked to the choir room.

**A/N next chapter, Quinn's solos! i love reviews!**


	8. Lets get physical

**A/N so, Quinn's performance, who's ready? As promised, this is a longer chapter, but i am running out of prewritten chapters, which might mean longer time between posts. Still don't own glee... enjoy!**

Rachel's P.O.V.

I walked back into the choir room, smiling. I stood at the door and listened to Kurt finish singing 'I kissed a girl' and then explained it. I gave Santanna a small thumbs up and sat down next to her saying loudly," Mr. Shue, Quinn will be here momentarily, she was having a costume malfunction."

He nodded and the room dispersed into quiet conversation, and I suddenly thought of something.

"Oh my god! Santanna, Quinn still thinks that I'm dating you! She's never going to make a move on me!" I whispered to Santanna.

She smiled at me and shrugged, nodding towards the door to the choir room.

I glanced at the door and gasped. There was Quinn, clad in a light blue tracksuit, and she looked amazing. Her hair was in a ponytail, she was sweating a little from nerves, and she looked hot as hell.

"Hi, um… my first number was an Olivia Newton-John classic, and coach Sylvester did it with her last year… I just hope my version is a tad more… appealing."

She nodded to the band and the song started.

_I'm saying all the things that I know you'll like, makin' good conversation_

_I gotta handle you just right, you know what I mean_

She undid her pony-tail with a quick motion. She ran her hands through her hair sexily, and I gulped in anticipation.

_I took you to an intimate restaurant, then to a suggestive movie_

_There's nothin' left to talk about, unless it's horizontally_

She raised her eyebrows to me and my breath caught in my throat.

She then started swaying her hips very temptingly, and leering right at me.

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_I've been patient, I've been good, tried to keep my hands on the table_

_It's gettin' hard this holdin' back, you know what I mean_

She smirked at me and God, did I know what she meant. Right now I was contemplating jumping her in front of the entire glee club.

_I'm sure you'll understand my point of view, we know each other mentally_

_You gotta know that you're bringin' out the animal in me_

I was starting to hyperventilate at the effect she was having on me.

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

I watched in horror and delight as she gave Puck a lap dance. She then left and walked behind me, and as she passed, she trailed her index finger along my shoulders.

_Let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_Oh, let's get physical, physical, I wanna get physical, let's get into physical_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_Let's get animal, animal, I wanna get animal, let's get into animal_

_Let me hear your body talk, your body talk, let me hear your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk_

_Let me hear your body talk_

The song ended and she stood there, and said," Well, obviously this is ironic because I, like Rachel, am into relationships, and this song is about having sex."

The class nodded, and I gawked as Quinn took off her jacket to reveal a blood red corset and shimmied out of her pants to reveal a small skirt and fishnet stockings.

Holy Sweet Hell I was going to die.

She looked at the ground shyly, then said," This song is against my better judgment, but Brittany thinks it is perfect, and she's going to back me up, so… yeah, hit it!"

I could feel the moisture gathering between my legs when I recognized the first few bars.

_Feels so good being bad (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_There's no way I'm turning back (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

Oh shit! If I thought the last song was hell, this was SOO much worse.

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

She was dancing around sexily, and I could feel the muscles in my stomach clenching.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

I looked at the other glee clubbers. Tina, Mercedes and Kurt looked horrified, and I felt sort of sorry for them. Finn looked like he was about to run out of the room, and Puck was practically undressing her with his eyes… and I would know, cause I could feel her undressing me with her eyes. Brittany was fanning her face and Santanna was smirking at my face growing redder by the minute.

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

She was running her hands up her sides, and I felt that coil tighten in my stomach. Looks like I wasn't the only one that Brittany decided to help with choreography…

_Love is great, love is fine (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_Out the box, outta line (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more (Oh oh oh oh oh)_

_'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

Oh, shit!

_Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on_

_It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong_

_And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah_

_I like it-like it_

She moved her hands up from her sides, over her chest and into her hair, throwing her head back. She looked at me with smoldering eyes, and I felt the coil in my stomach release, and I let out a small whimper, and I could've sworn I saw her smile a little.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

_Na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it (Na na na)_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_Come on, come on, come on_

_I like it-like it_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

_S-S-S & M-M-M_

Everyone stood there in shock, and Quinn looked at the floor, and said," Um… yeah, the song is ironic because it is talking about crazy hot sex, and I'm into relationships."

She went and sat down, behind me, but made sure to pass me on her way, and bumped into me.

Mr. Shue dismissed us and I stayed sitting there.

To my immense surprise, Santanna stood and said," You know what? I can't do this! I can't date you when you leer at other chicks! We're done Berry!"

I sat there putting on a confused face, smiling internally at my easy out.

Everyone left, and I saw Quinn lag behind. I stayed seated because I was still in shock from my unexpected orgasm.

She came over to me, and smiled coyly, then said in an overly innocent, obviously faked, voice," So, did you like my songs Rachel?"

So I decided to play back. "Probably too much if you know what I mean… I personally hope nobody has a personal attachment to this chair, because I'm going to have to burn it…"

I saw her eyes go wide, and heard her breath hitch. I smirked, then got serious, and asked," So, I was… uh, wondering… if you would, like to… um… go out sometime?"

She smiled at me, and I knew her answer.

That is how I got a date with Quinn Fabray.

**A/N I know you loved it, but i still want to hear it! please review... i seem to be getting writers block, so tell me if you have ideas for the date!**


	9. Panic

**A/N I love you guys. I swear nothing makes me feel better than to read your reviews. So, this is lead-up to the date, which i still don't know what to do..., and i hope you enjoy it! I don't own glee...**

Quinn's P.O.V.

Rachel Berry asked me on a date!

We ended up exchanging phone numbers, and she told me she would text me with the details.

Later that night I got a text asking if I was doing anything on Saturday night, and I answered (perhaps too quickly) that Saturday was 'perfectly wonderful'. It wasn't till I re-read my message later that I realized just how eager I was.

Right now I'm having a small panic attack as I have already emptied my closet onto my floor, and realizing that I have no idea what to wear. My mom passed my door, and stopped momentarily, looking at the mess and raising an eyebrow in question.

I looked at her and cried out, "Mom, I have a date tonight, and I have nothing to wear!"

She sighs and grabs my hand, leading me to sit next to her on my bed. She looks at me and says, "What is the occasion that has my Quinnie so excited?"

I mumbled under my breath and when she glared at me I said, "I may or may not have a date with… Rachel Berry."

Her face lit up and she said, "Oh my Goodness, is she related to Leroy Berry? He was my best friend turned boyfriend, then best friend again in high school."

I laughed and said, "I doubt it ma, she has two fathers, her fathers are gay." I chuckled inwardly at my mother's foolishness.

She looked at me and said, "Well, Leroy was gay… we tried dating but I kind of always knew he didn't play for my team. It would be so nice to catch up with him! Once I married your father, he forebode me from contacting Leroy or Hiram again. It was the biggest mistake of my life, but I would really like to talk to them again, I have so much to catch up on! I mean I—"

I interrupted her, saying in a desperate voice, "Mom, we have a crisis on our hands here! I have a date and I have nothing to wear!"

She smiles at me with a little sigh and says, "Well, what time is the date?"

"She is picking me up at 7 tonight."

I glare at her as she starts laughing and she says, "Quinnie, you do realize that it is only 8:30, right?"

I sigh in exasperation, saying, "And?"

She stood up suddenly, walking towards my door, yet still saying comfortingly, "I'm sure everything will work out fine."

She was gone.

I went back to my pacing, and I was pretty sure that there was a groove in my floor from it, and I heard someone knock on the door to my room. I looked up and started to walk towards my door, when I tripped over a small pile of clothes, landing on my face.

I lay there in embarrassment, unaware that my door had been opened, and that I was no longer alone. I was only alerted to the other presence when I heard, "What the hell Q? Freaking out much?"

I looked up and wanted to die in a hole.

There stood Santanna and Brittany, surveying the contents of my closet.

I ducked my head and my forehead hit the carpet, and I mumbled, "Go away."

I heard Santanna laugh and then I felt each of them take one of my arms and hauled me up off the floor.

They sat me on my bed and I said, "What are you guys doing here?"

Santanna smirked, and said, "Well, Mama Fabray called and said that you were freaking out. She wouldn't say why, but we all know it's for your date with Berry. So get your purse, we are going shopping."

I had never been more thankful in my life.

-6:58pm-

I sat on my bed fidgeting and generally annoying Santanna and Brittany. Brittany was finishing my make-up and Santanna was trying, and failing, to comfort me.

When I heard the doorbell, I literally jumped, only to be pushed back down by Brittany.

"Don't worry Q, you and B finish up. I'll take care of Berry."

She left and I looked at Brittany and said, "For everyone's safety, please hurry up and finish B."

I could only hope that Santanna didn't kill my date before Brittany was done.

**A/N Santanna is probably my favorite character to write, review please!**


	10. Have You Seen This Yet?

**A/N So, who's ready for the date? I gotta say, I am just tickled Rachel Berry's favorite shade of pink every time i read a review. You guys are awesome, and i hope you enjoy! still don't own glee, or Santanna's personality (although i kinda wish i did) :)**

Rachel's P.O.V.

I pulled into her driveway a good ten minutes ago, and I am currently trying to psych myself up to get out of my car and walk to the door.

I sigh when I look at the clock, five minutes till.

I opened my door and walked toward the front door of the Fabray household, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell.

A blonde woman opened the door with a smile and said, "You must be Rachel, please come in."

I followed her into what must be the living room, and she gestured at the couch, obviously indicating that I sit, as she said, "So, I must know dear, are you related to a Leroy Berry?"

I smiled at her and said, "As a matter of fact, Mrs. Fabray, he is my Daddy."

I saw her smile, and then she said, "Now dear, I insist that you call me Judy, and you should tell your daddy that Judy Roberts says hi, he'll know who I am."

I nodded and an awkward silence commenced.

I heard someone making their way down the stairs, and I stood up and turned, saying, "Are you ready to go?" before they made it to the bottom.

I soon regretted it as I saw that it was Santanna.

"Berry, I know I look hot, and no matter how smoking you look tonight, I simply refuse to let you ditch Q for me. Also, you know that if you hurt her, I will buy you a kitten, I will let you fall in love with that kitten, and then, on one shadowy night I will sneak into your house and slit your throat."**(A/N I believe Sue said something along these lines to Will, and i just had to use it)**

She smirked and I back-handed her arm, ignoring the second part, seeing as there was nothing to worry about, saying, "Santanna, don't flatter yourself. I've dated you before, remember, it was quite possibly the most boring time of my life."

She feigned hurt, and said, "You cut me deep, Berry, you cut me deep. I guess I'll just have to move on somehow… It won't be easy…but I will…"

I smile and say, "Well, San, that is because I am so amazing, but you have no chance Santanna, I happen to harbor feelings for a certain blonde that we know."

She made a horror-struck face and yelled up the stairs, "Q! Don't let Brittany come down! Berry is harboring feelings for her!"

We then broke out into laughter.

Just then Quinn started down the stairs, and I gawked at her.

She was wearing an adorable blue baby doll dress, and her hair was cascading down her shoulders in light curls. She had a light blush adorning her cheeks, and something told me it was more from nerves than from make-up. Her mouth was also hanging open as she stared at me.

I gulped and we stood there staring at each other for a few minutes, until Santanna said, "Oh my God! For the love of breadsticks, will you two just jump each other already? I swear, you could cut this sexual tension with a fucking butter knife. Leave, before I projectile vomit on both of your faces!"

That snapped us out of our staring contest, and finally Quinn said, "Really, Santanna? You're kicking me out of my own house?"

Santanna smirked and started pushing us out the door, saying, "Hell yeah, Bitches! Now leave before I go all Lima Heights Adjacent on your asses. Have fun!"

She then slammed the door on our faces, and we stood there for a minute in absolute silence before we heard Santanna yell through the door, "That means leave, bitches!"

I looked at Quinn and smiled, gesturing towards my car. I opened her door for her and then proceeded to the driver's side. I got in and we sat looking at each other for a few seconds, then I said, "You look really beautiful Quinn."

She smiled and blushed, grabbing my hand and looking in my eyes, saying, "Nothing compared to you, Rachel."

We sat there for a few moments then we heard a slam. I looked towards the door and saw Santanna storming towards us, pointing down the road and yelling in fluent Spanish.

I took the hint and started driving.

After a few minutes, and after we passed breadsticks, Quinn finally asked, "So, where are we going?"

I smirked at her and shook my head, saying, "Ah, ah, ah! You're not getting it out of me that easy Fabray! You'll just have to wait and see.

The truth is, I was afraid to tell her, it was kind of boring, and I didn't know how she would like it.

After another half an hour we pulled up to the drive-in and I paid. I stopped the car and turned to Quinn, looking at my hands and saying, "Well, um… I thought it would… um… be cool to come and see a movie. I… uh… packed a picnic and everything… so… uh… wait here, and I'll…be right back."

I got out of the car and popped the trunk; I then went towards the field in front of the screen and laid out the blanket, and a couple of pillows. Lastly I set the basket down, and the portable radio.

When I got back to the car, I went to Quinn's side and opened the door for her. She looked confused, but when she faced me, she held out her hand and I gracefully took it.

I carefully watched her expression as I led her to the blanket, and I saw her smile. That smile made my heart clench. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew it was too soon, I probably shouldn't have even done it in the bathroom, but I was just so overwhelmed.

I watched her sit on the blanket, and I sat next to her and said, "I'm sorry if it's too much," I looked away from her and at my hands, "I just wanted everything to be perfect. The movie is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. I can still take you home if you want, the last thing I want is to come off as over-bearing. I just really like you, and I'm really nervous. You know what? I was wrong, we shouldn't do this, and you haven't said anything since we got here and that can't be a good sign. I'll just pack everything up and we can leav—"

I lost my train of thought.

At some point in my monologue, Quinn had taken my head in her palm, and right now… she was kissing me. It was amazing, everything I could have hoped for, but somehow more. I forgot about the movie, the food, the date in general and just… felt. One of my hands went to the back of her neck and started pulling lightly on the baby hairs there, and the other placed firmly on her hip. I forgot we were in public, or that there were little kids running around, and really couldn't bring myself to give a damn until I heard someone wolf-whistle.

I pulled back and looked into her eyes. She looked as dazed as I was, and I felt something pulling me back towards her. When I realized it was her hand, I shook my head. Her eyes were darker than usual, and if I started kissing her again, I wouldn't be able to stop, so I pulled back and reached for the food.

I pulled out 2 rubber made containers, and handed her the top one, saying, "Although it went against my moral and religious beliefs, I made this for you. But I also brought mouth wash, because if you expect a good-night kiss, I will not taste that."

She opened the container, and I saw her eyes light up in awe. She looked at me and said, "Rachel, did you make me an entire container full of bacon?"

I blushed, looked at the ground, and shrugged.

I felt her grab my chin and she pulled me into a passion filled kiss that left me wanting more.

When she pulled away, I saw her eyes twinkle, and she said in a thick voice, "That is honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I lo—It means a lot to me."

Wait…. Was she really going to say that she—oh well, "I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you like the date…" I smiled and changed the subject, "So, have you seen this yet?"

We continued eating with light conversation, and when we finished, I took the basket to the trunk of my car and Quinn went to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth (I absolutely refused to smell bacon breath while we watch the movie). When we returned, the movie was just starting, so we situated ourselves on the blanket, and I did an internal happy dance when Quinn rested her head on my shoulder.

The movie passed by quickly, and before I knew it we were sitting in front of her house. I finally broke out staring contest to get out and open her door.

As we stood on her porch, she said, "Thanks for the amazing night, Rach. It was better than anything I could have hoped for."

I smiled at her and cleared my throat, and nervously asked, "S-so, d-does that mean you'll be my g-girlfriend?"

I lost my nerve and looked at my shoes, that is, until I felt her grab hold of my shoulders and pull me into a passionate kiss. I don't know how long it lasted, but we were brought out of our own little world when we heard someone yelling through the door, "Hell yeah! Get'cha some Q!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, and I heard Quinn giggle. I smiled at her and she looked at me and said, "I would love to. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to be your girlfriend."

I smiled from ear to ear and gave her a chaste kiss (being fully aware of our audience), saying, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

She smiled at me and said softly, "Good-night Rach, Sweet Dreams."

I honestly don't know what possessed me to say it, but I winked at her saying, "Only if you're in them, babe!"

I kissed her quickly and ran off toward my car feeling giddy. Behind me I heard Santanna burst out laughing, so I turned around, only to see Quinn standing in the same spot, looking towards me with a vacant look in her eyes, and Santanna behind her clutching the door frame for support.

All in all, I'd say it was a great day.

**A/N Well? What did you all think? i love reviews!**


	11. talk time

**A/N Well, here is Quinn's side of the date. I absolutly love reading your reviews, and i love writing Santanna btw, she is just a fun character! Don't exactly know where I'm going to go from here, so it might be a while for an update. Writers block. I do not own glee. enjoy!**

Quinn's P.O.V.

I smiled at her. She looked so nervous, and all I wanted her to do was relax and be herself.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect. The movie is Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2. I can still take you home if you want, the last thing I want is to come off as over-bearing. I just really like you, and I'm really nervous. You know what? I was wrong, we shouldn't do this, and you haven't said anything since we got here and that can't be a good sign. I'll just pack everything up and we can leav—"

Half way through, I put my hand on her cheek, and then I finally cut her off with a kiss. I felt her relax, and her hands roamed, one ended up pulling on my baby hair, the other on my hip. Our surroundings disappeared until I felt her pull away. That is when I heard the wolf-whistles. I looked into her eyes and realized that I didn't give a damn about our surroundings, so I started to pull her back, when she smiled at me and shook her head.

She pulled out 2 rubber made containers, and handed me the top one, saying, "Although it went against my moral and religious beliefs, I made this for you. But I also brought mouth wash, because if you expect a good-night kiss, I will not taste that."

I opened my eyes and saw a pile of bacon. I knew it was against her religion to eat pork, and I'm pretty sure they don't like cooking it either. I also know that her being a vegan, cooking meat in general is really uncomfortable for her. I looked at her in awe and said, "Rachel, did you make me an entire container full of bacon?"

She blushed, looked at the ground, and shrugged.

I grabbed her chin and pulled her into a passion filled kiss that left me wanting more.

I pulled away with twinkling eyes, and said in a voice thick with emotion, "That is honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I lo—It means a lot to me."

Oh shit! I almost told her I loved her! Well, at least I made a quick recovery, right?

"I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad you like the date…" I smiled as she changed the subject, "So, have you seen this yet?"

I spent the movie with my head resting on her shoulder, and I almost fell asleep a couple of times, but thankfully I didn't.

Before I knew it she was walking me to my front door, and we were just looking at one another.

"Thanks for the amazing night, Rach. It was better than anything I could have hoped for."

She smiled and cleared her throat, and then asked, "S-so, d-does that mean you'll be my g-girlfriend?"

I disregarded her nervousness completely; grabbing hold of her shoulders and pull her into a passionate kiss. I don't know how long it lasted, but we were brought out of our own little world when we heard someone yelling through the door, "Hell yeah! Get'cha some Q!"

Santanna….

I saw Rachel sigh and roll her eyes, and I giggled, saying, "I would love to. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to be your girlfriend."

And it's true; I've wanted it for what seems like forever.

She smiled and kissed me, then said," Well, I guess I'll see you later."

I smiled at her and said, "Good-night, Rach. Sweet Dreams."

I just about died when she winked at me, and then said, "Only if you're in them, babe!"

I felt her kiss me and then run toward her car, and I heard Santanna open the door and laugh her ass off, but honestly, I think I was dead. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. The only thing that I could think about was Rachel Berry having a sex dream about me, rolling around in her sheets, moaning my name, sweating, hips rising for some sort of relief but never really getting any-

I was in so much trouble…

I was brought out of my thoughts by Santanna slapping me on the back.

"Wow, Q! You landed yourself a minx!"

I back-handed her arm and mumbled for her to shut up. We walked into the house and Santanna pulled me into the living room and then pushed me forcefully into the recliner, then took her seat in between Britt and my mother.

Oh, shit… talk time…

Santanna smirked and said, "Ok, Q, here is how this is gonna go. You are gonna tell us about your date, and I'm gonna decide whether or not to buy Berry a kitten or not."

I raised my eyebrow in question, and then realized it was Santanna, and I would get no explanation. So I blushed and said, "Well, she took me to the drive-in, and we had a picnic."

Santanna raised an exasperated eyebrow then said, "Really, Q? Give us more details. What did you see, what did she pack, and how many times did you get your mack on… you know, besides the multiple times on the porch?"

I blushed and started playing with the bottom of my dress, and said, "We saw the new Harry Potter movie, which was awesome by the way, although I was a little distracted…"

I trailed off thinking of how I almost fell asleep in Rachel's arms multiple times, then looked up to see three perfectly sculpted eyebrows rise.

I blushed and backtracked, "No, I mean, we cuddled through most of the movie, and I may or may not have almost fallen asleep on her shoulder."

They relented, and Santanna said, "Now, food! What did you eat, better not be any of that vegan crap."

I blushed even redder, and Santanna's eyebrows practically joined her hair line, "With a blush like that I'd say you got you some Berry Juice!"

I looked at her with a slightly panicked expression and said, "Santanna! Must you be so crude in front of my mother?"

I could have sworn I heard my mother mumble, "Not like we weren't all thinking it…"

I was going to die…

I cleared my throat, and then said, "For your information, she made me a container full of bacon. She is Vegan and Jewish and cooking it was against both her religious and moral beliefs, but she did it for me! I did not eat anything else, and that is final! Next question please!"

Santanna smirked and said, "God, Q! Don't get your panties in a twist, although I'm pretty sure that with what happened on the porch, Berry's already got them that way. Now, what else?"

I sighed and continued to tell them about the single greatest night of my life.

**A/N reviews? Ideas where to take this? let me know!**


	12. Dinner

**A/N **

**Me: Mr. Shue? If i might say something to the club?**

**Mr. Shue: Sure liz, go for it.**

**Me: I have recently been informed that you do not, in fact, belong to me... so i was told to have you sign these contracts saying you belong to Fox...**

_**everybody signs the contracts**_

**Me: See, that wasn't so hard... I'm sorry guys.**

**Quinn: Hey, Rach? Can I see your contract?**

**Rachel: Sure Quinn, here!**

_**Quinn takes Rachel's contract, and then rips it in half**_

**Rachel: Quinn! What would posses you to do such a thing?**

**Quinn: Simple, _(brings Rachel into her lap)_ you belong to me!**

**enjoy, also, i only planned up till the date, but people seemed to like it... problem is, i have no idea what to do with the story... ideas?**

Rachel's P.O.V.

It was noon on Sunday, and I was lying on my bed and staring at my ceiling. I kept looking towards my phone, trying to get up the nerve to call or text Quinn, but I was still nervous.

We were dating, that much was obvious, but I didn't know what that consisted of. I didn't know if I would be able to hold her hand and walk her to class, tell people, hell, I didn't even know if I could tell my fathers.

Part of me wanted to call her and straighten all of this out right now, but the other part of me was scared. Part of me was scared that she would ask to be a secret, because let's face it, Lima is a small town, and for the head cheerleader to come out of the seemingly padlocked closet and into the reigning gleek's arms… it would slaughter her reputation. The worst part is… I knew that if she asked me to hide, I would, because at the end of the day, even dating Quinn Fabray in secret is better than not at all.

I sighed and sat up. I was so confused that I didn't even want to practice for glee club. All I wanted was to know what the blonde meant when she said that she would be my girlfriend.

I grabbed one of my pillows and screamed loudly into it, trying to get my frustration out, when I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

My daddy poked his head in the door and said, "Hey, honey. Just warning you, we're having guests over for dinner, you know, just in case you want to prepare something to perform for them."

I sighed and looked at him lazily from my position on my bead saying, "Daddy, I don't honestly feel like singing right now…"

I saw a look of pure shock cross his face and he immediately came into my room and sat on the edge of my bead, taking my head and saying, "Honey? Are you feeling ok? What's wrong?"

I sighed and sat up. I knew I shouldn't tell him anything until I was completely sure what was happening, and so I said, Nothing you would understand, daddy… girl drama… I told you how I went to see the new harry potter with a couple of friends, and I guess I just forgot how complicated it is when you have more than one teenage girl in a semi-restricted space. I'll just search through my music; maybe it will distract me for a bit. Thanks for the heads up daddy."

I gave him a small smile and then I asked, "Daddy? Who is it that we are having over for dinner?"

He smiled a little and said, "Just some really good friends of your dad and I's in high school. I actually haven't spoken to them in a while, but I got a call from one of them earlier and we arranged this for everyone."

I sighed and nodded, and when he left, I got to work.

-later that night-

It was decided that while dad and daddy finish cooking, I was on door duty. I put on my best hostess face and tried to ignore the nagging feeling that was making me debate whether or not I should attend school tomorrow. It might make it easier…

I was brought out of my thoughts by the doorbell ringing, and so I yelled, "On my way!"

I stood in front of my door and did a quick once over, straightening out my clothes, making sure my hair was ok, and clearing my throat, before I let out a deep breath and put on a smile.

I opened the door and was stopped dead in my tracks.

"Oh, God…"

The girl in front of me smirked and I did an internal face-palm.

"Hey, Bitches!"

**A/N So... what should happen next? Review please! I'm like tinker bell, i need reviews to live!**


	13. Three Bad Mistakes

**A/N another short chapter. I honestly love you guys! Your reviews and alerts and favorites are the hilights of my day! I still don't own glee, or Santanna... or Quinn's _really_ awesome dreams... enjoy!**

Quinn's P.O.V.

When my mother told me to get dressed, I was confused.

I had been lying in my bed, thinking about Rachel. I knew we needed to talk, figure out what we were going to do at school, but really the only thing on my mind was my _really_ awesome dream about Rachel last night.

And I mean, like, _**really**_ awesome dream…

Anyway, my mom wouldn't tell me where we were going, so decided on casual. I grabbed my black skinny jeans and an old cheerio t-shirt, not really able to concentrate on much…

The next thing I knew, we were parked in front of Rachel's house and I looked at my mother with wide-eyes. How did she know that this is probably the place I wanted to be most?

As if reading my mind she says, "Must be a coincidence…"

She smiles at me and nods toward the house, indicating that I should go ahead, so I do. I wrench open the door, and sprint across the street towards the diva's front door. I knocked on the door and a tall black man answered the door. He gestured for me to enter, but I ignored him, seeing a flash of brown hair round into the other room.

As stealthily as I can, I run up and tackle the brunette.

That was my first mistake.

My second was that I was straddling the brunette's hips.

The third, I had tackled the wrong brunette.

"What the hell, Q? Berry! Get your midget ass in here and get your girlfriend off of me!" She looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, Q, but I don't like you like that. So why don't you get off of me please, before I endz you!"

To my immense mortification, Rachel walked in with Brittany, and they both observed our compromising position. So, naturally, I tried to backtrack, saying, "Rach, it's not what it looks like, I swear! I saw brown hair and I thought it was you! So I tackled her to the floor and that's how we got here!"

I saw Rachel raised an eyebrow, and say, "Quinn, may I have a word with you?"

I gulped and stood. She led me up a staircase and down a hall until I saw a door with a giant gold star on it.

She yanked me into the room and shut it before I could protest. Not that I didn't like her… they were just _**really**_ good dreams!

She turned to me and then roughly pulled me into a kiss. I whimpered into her mouth as I felt her pull my hips closer.

She rests her forehead against mine and I hear her whisper, "I know it's been less than 24 hours, but I seriously think I was going into withdrawl…"

I look at her, into her eyes, and I can almost see her insecurities… I can see what she wants, and it just happens to be something that I want too…

"Hey, Rach?"

We are no longer locked in a heated gaze, but her head is now resting on my shoulder, and she says, "Yeah?"

I felt her take my hand and start playing with my fingers, and everything felt right, so I said, "I know why you are so insecure right now… and honestly? I couldn't care less what other people say about me, and I mean, seriously… you've been out for a while now, and you never hurt Santanna's reputation. When I said I wanted to be your girlfriend, I meant it! I want to be able to hold your hand, walk you to class, kiss you, without having to worry about what other people think. I know we have only been dating for less than 24 hours, but I have loved you for a very long time, and frankly? They can suck it if they don't like us, cause anyone would be lucky to have you, Rach, and you chose me."

I saw tears form in her eyes and I hugged her close, as she said, "Quinn? I have loved you for a long time as well, and I can't tell you how happy I am to hear you say all of those words."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, saying, "Well, I suppose dinner will be done soon, so come on! You're gonna sit next to me!"

I laughed as she pulled me towards the dinner table and sat me next to her, and also next to Santanna.

I had a bad feeling about this dinner…

**A/N Reviews, Suggestions?**


	14. I won the Pot!

**A/N Another short chapter, but i promise it's worth it! I don't own glee or Rachel Berry's bathroom... enjoy!**

Rachel's P.O.V.

I set Quinn between me and Santanna.

I was still a bit disoriented from what had transpired in my bedroom (and that statement did nothing for my lust oriented brain), and all I really wanted to do was test my boundaries…

Stupid Quinn and her morals…

I had wanted Quinn for so long, and had it not been for the other people in this house… well, I think we all know what would have happened…

So, to say I was feeling frisky was and understatement.

About 20 minutes into the meal I leaned across Quinn to get the salt shaker, and as I retreated, I left my hand on her thigh.

She didn't seem to notice…

Nor did she seem to notice when I gradually started moving my hand upwards, that is, until my hand came into contact with her jean-clad center.

I probably should have timed it better, though, because as I came into contact with her core, she did a magnificent spit take, and then started choking on her food.

Santanna, who was now looking at us, started clapping Quinn on the back, and saying, "Hold on there Q, I think you bit off a bit more than you can chew…"

As Quinn started to recover, I slowly started rubbing gently down the crease of her jeans, and almost laughed at how rigid she looked.

After a few more minutes of teasing, and multiple attempts at speech by Quinn, I deftly used my hand and unbuttoned her pants quickly.

I was completely surprised, however, when she stood up and said, "Hey, Rachel? Where is your bathroom?"

She looked at me, and I could tell she was trying to communicate subliminally. I stood and said, "Right this way, Quinn, I'll show you!"

I pulled her out of the room and into the bathroom. I was surprised however, when I entered, and felt myself being pushed forcefully against the door. I moaned as I felt her lips attack my neck and her hands found their way to my ass, gripping it tightly.

I tilted my head to hers and kissed her deeply, and when I felt her pull on the back of my thighs, I wrapped my legs around her waist. She started grinding into me, and I felt a magnificent tightening in my stomach. I kissed her more fiercely, trying to quiet both of our moans.

I felt myself edging closer and closer to coming undone, and when she cupped my breasts, I felt myself teetering on the edge of bliss.

There was a voice yelling through the door, saying, "Get'cha some, Q!"

I almost died when I felt Quinn moving away, and I glared my best if-you-move-I'll-kill-you glare, and then I heard another voice say, "Sanny? Is Q ok? I heard her groaning, what if she's in pain? Where did Rachel go? She said she was gonna show Q the bathroom, but then she disappeared!"

I heard Santanna chortle and say, "Oh, don't worry Britt… I don't think Q is in pain, and I'm sure that Berry was introducing Quinn to the bathrooms accommodations!"

Then there was a beat of silence and I face-palmed when I heard her shout, "Hey, Judy! I win the pot! They are totally doing it in there!"

To say I was mortified was an understatement… I could only imagine how Quinn felt…

**A/N So, Next chapter is school... sorry it took so long, broke my finger, but i will do my best to get you an update soon! So, Reviews please if you want more chapters!**


	15. Necessary Evil

**A/N Well, your reviews inspired me! this is a filler chatpter, leading to the big reveal... i still don't own glee, or rachel's bathroom...**

Quinn's P.O.V.

I walked into the school with determination. Today was the day that would change my high school status, and to say I was nervous was an understatement.

I decided to come in early, to make sure everything was ready for the big reveal, and that is why I am walking towards the one place I never thought I would go.

I didn't honestly want to come out to the school with no shield, so I needed help, help I could only get from one person.

It felt eerie, walking through the normally bustling halls, silently. I was used to the laughing and jeering of the popular students, not the stark silence and uncomfortable absence of life.

Last night had been wonderful, dinner had started out great, but as I took a bite of my vegan lasagna, I felt Rachel brush against me, and started choking. Santanna made a crude remark as she patted my back, helping clear my throat.

Throughout dinner, I attempted conversation multiple times, but Rachel's teasing under the table completely threw me.

It was when I felt her unbutton my pants that I had enough. I quickly stood and asked Rachel where the bathroom was, silently communicating that she needed to accompany me. She got the hint, and stood, leading the way.

When she walked into the bathroom, I forcefully pushed her against the door and attacked her neck, my hands finding purchase on her ass. I knew then and there that I was meant to be with her. It felt so right to be with her, so natural.

She tilted her head and kissed me deeply, and I had never felt anything so right… not with Finn, or Puck, or even Sam.

I grabbed the back of her thighs and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I started grinding into her, creating delicious friction.

I was getting closer, I needed to touch her more, so I grabbed her breast and started to fondle her roughly.

Just as I was teetering on the edge of coming undone, I heard that unmistakable voice that always seems to get in the way.

"Get'cha some, Q!"

I didn't want to… and I mean, I REALLY didn't want to… but I pulled away from her. She looked at me and I could tell she was all for us just continuing and forgetting Santanna, and I was actually considering it, but then we heard another voice through the door, "Sanny? Is Q ok? I heard her groaning, what if she's in pain? Where did Rachel go? She said she was gonna show Q the bathroom, but then she disappeared!"

Santanna seemed to find this hilarious, and she sent a witty reply to Brittany.

There was silence, so I stupidly thought we were alone, and then I heard it.

"Hey, Judy! I win the pot! They are totally doing it in there!"

I was horrified…

Most people have awkward talks with their mothers, but apparently my mother had awkward conversations about me with my friends.

I heard them walk away and I just stood there and looked at a clearly embarrassed Rachel. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, before she said, "Remind me again why we put up with her?"

I thought about it for a moment, then said, "She's a necessary evil."

At her questioning look, I said, "When we come out, we're going to need someone on our side… as much as a pain that she is, she will take care of us…"

We then started talking about exactly how we intended to come out to the school, and I said, "Just act normal, leave it all to me."

I could see the nervousness in her eyes, but I knew she trusted me, and so, here I was, standing outside one of my least favorite offices.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

There was a crisp, "Come in."

I gently opened the door and said, "Ms. Pillsbury, I was hoping I might have a word…"

**A/N Thanks again, review please if you want more chapters!**


	16. Coming Out Contry Style

**A/N Well, here is another chapter for you guys! I hope you like it, sorry it took a while, my finger is healing, but it's still a pain to type... but i love writing... I love reviews guys, they inspire me to disobey my doctor and write more! I don't own glee, or country... enjoy!**

Rachel's P.O.V

I stood at my locker and gathered my books. After the amazing weekend, the last thing I wanted to do was come to school, especially because Quinn just wants me to act normal. I swear, the first time I see her it is going to take all of my self-control not to jump her…

It didn't help that I had a dream about her last night…

She said that she wanted to come out today, but I'm completely nervous to be honest. I figured that we would come out to the glee club singing a song stating our undying love for each other, but she did not inform me of any song choice.

I don't know what the hell I am doing…

I looked around me and saw Santanna and Brittany whispering to each other, and when I looked closely, I saw they were both talking into a cell phone. Santanna saw me watching and smirked, and I felt my nerves increase.

Nothing good ever came from a Santanna smirk.

But the smirk disappeared when Finn started walking up to me with a determined look on his face.

I saw Santanna mutter something into her phone hurriedly, and then hang up.

Finn was almost to me when I heard an unmistakable voice say, "Rachel Berry!"

I looked down the hall and saw Quinn storming towards me with determination. I gulped, not in fear, but in definite arousal. She was wearing a uniform… a volleyball uniform? When did that happen?

I didn't have time to question it, though, because next thing I knew I was pushed against the lockers. I looked into Quinn's eyes momentarily, and it was almost as if she was asking permission…

And then she kissed me…

She kissed me in front of a hallway full of people, and I couldn't bring it to myself to care. I placed one hand on her cheek and the other on her sholder, while I felt her take my hips. I didn't hear the cat calls or wolf whistles, all I really heard was my heart pounding in my ears. I pushed myself closer to her, until there wasn't really any space left.

It wasn't long till we heard that all too familiar interruption, "Hell yeah! Get'cha some, Q"

Necessary evil or not, I was soooo going to murder Santanna.

It was then that I realized we were surrounded by people. I saw Puck standing at his locker with a shit eating grin, Mercedes and Tina were looking at us and blindly texting away on their phones, Kurt was looking knowingly in our direction, and Finn, well, Finn looked like he wanted to kick a chair.

Quinn brought her mouth to my ear and said, "I hope I didn't hurt you when I pushed you into the lockers, I love you."

She then backed away from me and put on her best HBIC glare and said, "Well? Don't you all have classes to get too? Move along, nothing to see here! Rachel Berry is off limits! Nobody, and I mean nobody, is going to be mean to her, got it? Or you will have to deal with me!"

I felt like I was about to cry, I felt like this was a dream, and then I heard Santanna say, "Anybody that messes with Q and Gay for Fabray will have to deal with me!"

And I thought to myself 'you know, despite her attitude and terrible timing, Satan really isn't that bad…'

I looked at Quinn who had her arm out and said, "Can I walk you to class?"

I blushed and nodded, finding her chivalrous behavior kind of sexy, and as we started to walk, she took my books from me.

Quinn walked me to all my classes, and invited me to sit with her at the volleyball table at lunch, where she explained when and why she joined the team.

"I wanted some sort of protection… not for me, but for you! If we came out it would be just one more thing to add to the list of teasing… This way, nobody would dare challenge us, or our relationship. I hope you're not mad at me, at least now I don't have to deal with Sylvester, only Ms. Pillsbury. Please tell me you're not mad at me!"

I smiled at her sweetly and rubbed my thumb across her cheek, before giving her a peck and saying, "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me! I am honored that you would go to such lengths to protect me. I love you."

Throughout the day, we got a couple of weird looks, mostly confused. After all, not everyone was in the hallway when it happened, so they weren't sure whether or not to believe the rumors.

By the time glee rolled around, I walked into the room and watched as Quinn sat down in my usual seat. I frowned at her and folded my arms across my chest, when I felt her tug my hips and set me on her lap. I relaxed then, and watched as everyone else entered the room.

The last people to enter were Finn and Mr. Shue, Finn glared at us, and Mr. Shue looked puzzled, but said, "Alright guys! Nationals is in a week, before we get started… yes, Quinn?"

I hadn't noticed Quinn's hand in the air, but she said, "Mr. Shue, if you don't mind, there is a song I would like to sing.

He nodded and Quinn squeezed my hips, indicating that she needed to stand, so I let her go, curiosity getting the better of me.

She nodded toward the band and the music started, in a genre I never thought I'd hear Quinn sing in.

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky_

_Always stumbling' around in circles_

_But I must have stumbled into something_

_Look at me_

_Am I really alone with you_

She walked up and grabbed my hand.

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living_

_Can't recall when I last felt that way_

_Guess it must be all this love you're giving_

_Never knew never knew it could be like this_

_But I guess_

She pulled me up and started to dance with me, and I found the contrast between this song and the last song she sang so vast, but she somehow pulled both off.

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts,_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes_

She twirled me hand then came behind me and wrapped her arms around me, he head on my shoulder and she continued.

_Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me_

_You're the last thing my heart expected_

_Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody_

_Someone who someone who makes me feel like this_

_Well I guess_

She started dancing again and I found her smile infectious, and found myself smiling back

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts,_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Ohhhhhh_

She took both of my hands in hers, and looked into my eyes as she sang the next part.

_Even hearts like mine_

_Get lucky, lucky sometimes_

_Even hearts like mine_

_Ohhhhhhhh_

She belted that note, and I stood in awe of her… of my girlfriend…

_Some hearts,_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side_

_Some hearts,_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts_

_They just get all the right breaks_

_Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes_

_Some hearts,_

_They just have it so easy_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

_Some hearts just get lucky sometimes_

She looked at me, and I hugged her, tears running down my cheeks.

She used her thumbs to wipe away my tears, and I smiled at her, and that is when I remembered we were not alone and heard someone say, "Ok, Mr. Shue, we all know that last week I only did one of my songs, and so, in order to keep myself from projectile vomiting on their faces, or getting a cavity from just how fucking sweet they are, I'm gonna finish my irony assignment."

She stood up and took the stage and everyone laughed as they recognized her song.

_This is what a woman wants..._

_Any man of mine better be proud of me_

_Even when I'm ugly he still better love me_

_And I can be late for a date that's fine_

_But he better be on time_

I was trying my hardest not to laugh.

_Any man of mine'll say it fits just right_

_When last year's dress is just a little too tight_

_And anything I do or say better be okay_

_When I have a bad hair day_

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

I chanced a glance at the rest of the club, some wearing horrified expressions, and some trying not to laugh.

_Well any man of mine better disagree_

_When I say another woman's lookin' better than me_

_And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black_

_He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah_

_And if I changed my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

I let out a laugh when I saw her start to dance.

_You gotta shimmy shake_

_Make the earth quake_

_Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump_

_Heel to toe, Do Si Do_

_'Til your boots wanna break_

_"Til your feet and your back ache_

_Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore_

_Come on everybody on the floor_

_A-one two, a-three four_

_Hup two, hum_

_If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right_

_This is what a woman wants.._

… We all sat there in shock, and then she said, "Any man of mine better know I don't like men!"

I looked at Quinn and she looked at me, and then we both started laughing. We only laughed harder when we heard Mercedes say, "What is this? Coming out Country day?"

**A/N Please review if you want more chapters, i'm not sure if i am going to stop here or not...**


	17. I hate Finn Hudson

**A/N Well, a bit of a time skip, and some finn bashing... like huge finn bashing... I love your reviews, favorites, and alerts! they make my day, and they diffinatly inspire me to write more! I do not own glee, or Rachel Berry... enjoy**

Quinn's P.O.V.

I fucking HATE Finn Mother Fucking Hudson! I do, I swear I do. He has been bitter ever since Rachel and I came out, and desperately trying to get back with Rachel. He wrote that fucking song for Nationals, and then he kissed her in front of the judges!

As soon as we got off the stage, I stalked over to him, with full intentions of murdering him, when I heard a resounding slap and I heard Rachel say, "How dare you Finn! You probably just cost us Nationals, and for what? Let me tell you something, Finn and it is very important, so listen well, I do not love you, and no matter what you do, I will not love you again! I am with Quinn, and I couldn't be happier! She doesn't try to hold me back, in fact, she encourages me to go after my dreams, and she is even applying to go to NYU for me! She listens to my rants, and puts up with my diva tantrums, something you never really did. Don't think that I didn't notice you zoning out of our conversations, I noticed. Let me tell you a secret, Finn. I didn't love you, I settled for you! I dated you because you were the only one in this town that showed any interest in me, and it didn't matter that I was not attracted to you, I knew even then that I was a lesbian. Yep, that's right! You were nothing to me but my big, gay beard! I think it is about time for you to move on Finn, because there is no way in hell that I would be with you. I would rather spend the rest of my life alone than be with a big bumbling idiot!"

I saw Finn look hurt, but I couldn't honestly bring myself to care. Angry Rachel was sexy as hell…

I was so incredibly turned on, that I didn't notice myself walking forward. I turned Rachel to face me, and then crashed my lips to her forcefully. I didn't take into account the dozens of people backstage, or the fact that they were probably listening to our whole conversation, all I did was feel. My nails dug into her shoulders and I heard her whimper. I was no longer in control of my body. We had been dating for so long, but every time we got close to taking the next step in our relationship, something would interrupt us. I was on the end of my rope, and I could feel one of my hands slide down her back, over her ass, and onto her thigh, and starting under her dress. I was out of control, and didn't really care, all I cared about was finding a way to make her constantly angry with Finn, because that was quite literally the hottest thing I have EVER seen. My hand was getting higher under her dress when I felt myself being pulled away from her forcefully. I started to struggle, trying to get to Rachel, when I saw Puck restraining her.

"As much as I would love to have seen that continue, I don't really think you want to do that in front of everyone."

I sighed, really wanting to cry. There were just too many interruptions!

Is it possible to die from sexual frustration?

Because I think I might…

**A/N so... how did you like it? let me know! I love reviews!**


	18. I Really hate Finn Hudson

**A/N Well, here is another chapter... Sorry it took so long... thank you all for your reviews! they make my day... I love you all, even my lurkers, but tell me what you think please! I do not own glee, or Rachel Berry... enjoy!**

Rachel's P.O.V.

I REALLY hate Finn Hudson…

I had been dating Quinn for a while, and things were going great. People were actually accepting us. I would walk down the halls and people who I hardly knew would stop me and ask me how my day was going. I have not been slushied, bad-mouthed, or ridiculed since Quinn and I came out to the general public. Puck would daily ask to watch us commit the act, and we'd just roll our eyes and say no, not willing to inform people that we have not actually had sex yet.

It's not for lack of trying…

It's infuriating, every time I would get close to coming, we would be interrupted. I was honestly considering getting us a hotel room a couple towns away just to get some privacy. New York had been so amazing, and Quinn was always a (very closeted) romantic. She would hold doors open for me, pull out chairs, you name it.

But Finn, he is getting on my last nerve.

He is doing everything in his power to get me back, and I really don't want him.

Even when I was dating him, I was completely aware that I was a lesbian, but coming out as a single lesbian is honestly less acceptable in a small town than coming out as a couple. It was easier to pretend that I liked Finn than to be single.

Because who really wants to be alone?

So I dated him, but I was adamant about the no sex rule, because, just, gross…

Not only did Finn write me a song ACCUSING me of still having feelings for him, but he kissed me! On stage! In front of the judges!

I couldn't very well ruin what little chance we had left by slapping him and storming out, so I just stood perfectly still.

We walked off stage, and I stalked up to him, completely infuriated. I slapped him and I must admit, it felt REALLY good...

I looked him in the eye, and I could tell that he was scared… as well he should be…

"How dare you Finn! You probably just cost us Nationals, and for what? Let me tell you something, Finn and it is very important, so listen well, I do not love you, and no matter what you do, I will not love you again! I am with Quinn, and I couldn't be happier! She doesn't try to hold me back, in fact, she encourages me to go after my dreams, and she is even applying to go to NYU for me! She listens to my rants, and puts up with my diva tantrums, something you never really did. Don't think that I didn't notice you zoning out of our conversations, I noticed. Let me tell you a secret, Finn. I didn't love you, I settled for you! I dated you because you were the only one in this town that showed any interest in me, and it didn't matter that I was not attracted to you, I knew even then that I was a lesbian. Yep, that's right! You were nothing to me but my big, gay beard! I think it is about time for you to move on Finn, because there is no way in hell that I would be with you. I would rather spend the rest of my life alone than be with a big bumbling idiot!"

Ok, I know I was a bit harsh, but he fully deserved every word of it. He obviously wasn't listening to me before, so I had to step up my method of communication…

Next thing I knew I was being turned, and before I could see who it was, I felt an all too familiar pair of lips on mine. The kiss was forceful, and I am not ashamed to admit that I was dripping in seconds. I completely forgot about the people around us, and totally didn't see the puppy dog look on Finn's face. I felt her dig her nails into my bare shoulders, and I whimpered. I needed more, like, now. I was about to explode, and we were only kissing! I heard her groan in response to my whimper, and her hands descended down my back and over my ass, halting at the bottom of my dress. I made a mental note to get mad at Finn more often; because this was the closest I had gotten to having that much needed orgasm yet. She started making her way under my dress and I knew, if she touched me there, I would be done for… But just before she reached me, we were pulled away from each other.

I saw her struggling, and I would have been struggling, but for the first time since we started our impromptu make-out session, I got a good look at her eyes. They were dark, almost black, and… hungry. I couldn't help what happened next. White hot fire fled through my body. I did my best not to show it, because I really didn't want my extremely sexually frustrated girlfriend to know that I had gotten off while she stood there frustrated. Luckily puck didn't notice…

Speaking of Puck, he was behind me, and I heard him say, "As much as I would love to have seen that continue, I don't really think you want to do that in front of everyone."

I saw Quinn sigh and slump against Sam, and I felt so guilty. It looked like she was going to cry, not like I could blame her, I mean, I would be too.

We were walking back to the hotel later, when Puck said, "So, since I stopped not only the New Directions, but also a couple other glee clubs from seeing you two getting hot and heavy, you'll let me watch next time right?"

I sighed at him, truly greatful for him stopping us, and said, "As thankful as I am, Noah, you may not watch us have sexual relations."

He groaned and looked at me expectantly, saying, "But why? I'm not asking to join! Just sit in!"

The group had gotten far ahead of us and I was getting exasperated, so I said in an overly controlled stage whisper, "Because, Noah, I refuse for my first time to be when someone is watching us!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, turned to look at me, and said, "You mean to tell me that you two haven't done the deed? No wonder she practically jumped you backstage."

I sighed, as crude as Puck was, he was actually a cool guy, and I knew that he wasn't really serious about watching us, so I said, "Honestly? It's not for lack of trying, but we keep getting interrupted! I don't know what to do, Noah, we are both about to explode here, and not in the good way!"

He smiled sweetly and patted my shoulder, saying, "Well, sit back and relax! The Puckster has a plan!"

**A/N So, yeah cliffhanger... the puckster may have a plan, but i do not... tell me if you got any ideas! Love you guys, not sure how much longer i'm going to make this... Review and tell me if it's good or if i suck at writing, i just love reviews! love you all!**


	19. Romantic and all that Shit

**A/N Ok, sorry it took so long, classes started on thursday, so that means updates might come a little less frequently, filler chapter... i have to admit that i am nervous about writing a sex scene... I do not own glee, or santanna lopez... enjoy**

Santanna's P.O.V.

Ok, so… why am I doing this again? Huh? Whatever…

Ok, so Puck said he wanted to talk to me, and to meet him in the choir room. That kind of confused me, because if he wanted to hook up, he would have said so…

I was entertaining myself with sexy thoughts of Britt—Puck when he walked through the door.

"What the hell do you want, Puck?"

Most people think that Puck is a total badass, but when you really get to know him… he is just a pussy… romantic and all that shit, so I wasn't surprised when I saw him blush and say, "I need your help."

I raised my eyebrows and waved my hand in an indication that he should continue.

"Um, well, I need your help. Apparently whenever Rachel and Quinn get close to doing the deed, they get interrupted, and Rachel needs help making sure that nobody interrupts their first time together. She also needs help to make it romantic and shit…"

I sat and shock and said, "Wait a second, you mean to tell me that Gay for Fabray and Fabgay herself haven't had sex yet? This is too good!"

Puck looked at her seriously, saying, "Look, Santanna, you and I both know that no matter how much you act like a bitch, you still care about them, so will you help me out?"

I sighed and muttered, "Fine, maybe once they actually screw, I won't have this insane urge to projectile vomit on their adorableness, or sexual tension…"

I was probably going to regret it, but you know what? I'm badass in all aspects of life! I'll show them how we do shit in Lima Heights Adjacent!

**A/N Reviews? Suggestions? I love you all!**


	20. Kinky

**A/N Ok... last chapter before the big scene... i'm honestly debating just ending it after the next chapter, let me know what you think! I do not own glee, or Quinn's diary... enjoy**

Rachel's P.O.V.

Quinn and I were sitting in the car as I drove us toward our destination.

Apparently, Pucktanna's version of romantic is getting us a hotel room the next town over…

I should have known…

Anyway, Quinn doesn't know what is going on, but she is staring at me and god, I really want to pull over and just fuck her right now, but knowing our luck we would probably get interrupted by a cop or something…

Life just really sucks sometimes…

But the truth is, I'm nervous… Up until this point, they hadn't really seen each other naked, partially, yes, but not completely. Tonight I was going to see my gorgeous girlfriend naked for the first time…

Yes, I had said we had gotten close to having sex, but it usually consisted of dry humping… well, not exactly _dry…_

When I pulled into the hotel parking lot, I looked over at my girlfriend. She looked at me quizzically, and I was about to explain, when my window was knocked on.

"Before you even start! Get your asses out here for a run down of the rules!"

Santanna…

I got out of the car and went over to Quinn's side, opened her door for her, and led us both to stand in front of Santanna and Puck.

Santanna put her hands on her hips and said, "Ok! It has recently occurred to me that you two have as much of a sex life as Jewfro, and I, being the incredible friend that I am, decided to help you!"

I looked at Quinn and rolled my eyes as Santanna continued, "Rule one, hand over your cell phones! I have been told that you two tend to be interrupted, and we can't have that now, can we?"

I could've sworn I heard Quinn mumble something along the lines of 'Yeah, seeing as it's usually you who interrupts us…'

I giggled, but Santanna continued, undeterred, "Now, Rule number two, once you enter that room, you are not to leave it until the deed is done, because honestly? Your sexual frustration is literally choking me to death!"

I sighed, understanding that this was Santanna's way of showing us she cared about us, but still just wanting to go to our room…

Santanna then said, "Now! Berry! Come take a short walk with me… I have to talk to you real quick…"

Now I was scared…

We walked a little ways away, close enough that I could still see Quinn and Puck, but far enough that they couldn't hear.

She turned to me and said, "Now, I got you a little present, Berry! I did a little research and found out what Quinn really wants from you!"

I looked at her quizzically and said, "How on earth did you do that?"

She pulled me behind the nearest car and handed me a leather bound book with the name 'Quinn' monogramed in gold letters on the front. She smirked at me, and said, "Turns out there are four things that really turn your girl on, you know, besides you… I left them in your hotel room, in the bathtub. Don't mess this up, Berry!"

With that, she took the book and signaled for us to walk back to the other two.

When Puck and Santanna left, Quinn looked at me and asked, "What did Santanna want?"

I shrugged and said, "She just told me not to mess this up, after they went to so much trouble for us…"

I rolled my eyes and smiled, looking lovingly at Quinn, and then motioning toward the hotel with my head.

When we entered the room, I was surprised, it was decorated with candles, and rose petals, and maybe, just maybe, Santanna was more of a closet romantic than we gave her credit for… either her or Puck…

"Quinn, I have to use the restroom really quick, wait here, ok?"

She smiled sweetly and gave me a chaste kiss saying, "Ok, just try not to keep me waiting!"

OH MY GOD! I am soooo glad we are doing this!

I entered the bathroom and headed straight toward the tub. I pulled back the curtain and saw a stack of clothes and a note sitting on top. I grabbed the note.

_Berry,_

_Turns out Quinn has a kinky streak, put your hair in pig tails and enjoy the four things that get her going… I swear I almost puked by the sheer amount of entries and sexual comments whenever you would wear one of these…_

_Short pleated skirts(she really likes the black ones)_

_Knee high socks (something about your legs)_

_Button up shirt (I sincerely hope you wore a colored bra, cause it'll drive her crazy through the white shirt)_

_Suspenders (…not even going to comment, btw, you need to reimburse me for the gallon of bleach I'll need for my brain…)_

_You owe me so much Berry! But seriously, don't mention it… I mean that, or else I'ma gonna be buying you a kitten…_

_Satan_

I gulped as I read the note, and quickly got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and swiftly undid the first few buttons of my blouse. Once I was done giving myself the once over, I grabbed the door handle. I took a deep breath and turned the handle.

It was now or never…

**A/N I know! Please don't hate me too much! Tell me what you think! I promise sexy times next chapter! Reviews would be much appreciated!**


	21. On the Floor

**A/N Well, here it is... my first sex scene... I've decided that i'm only gonna write one more chapter of this story, but i am considering writing a companion peice, only completly in Santanna's point of view... I own nothing... not even Rachel Berry...**

Quinn's P.O.V

I stood looking out the window and waiting for Rachel to return.

I was so incredibly nervous…

Not that I'm not excited, because, I mean, I'm horny like, all the time, but I don't want to be bad… I will be the first to admit that I'm still insecure about my body. I still have the stretch marks to prove that I should never be too secure with my appearance.

But, God, I need this so bad… Rachel is so incredibly sexy… my diary can attest to that…

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door open.

As I was turning around, I said, "Hey Rach, so how do you wanna do thi—"

Holy Sweet Jesus!

Am I dead? Rachel Barbara Berry was standing sexily in the door. I mean, for the love of God… she was sex on legs.

She was wearing her knee high socks that make her legs look sooo long. I have secretly always wondered what it would be like to peel them off her legs…

She was wearing a VERY short black pleated skirt that was held up by a black pair of suspenders, and a white button up shirt that I could totally see her hot pink bra through…

The straps of the suspenders stretched so deliciously over her breasts…

I'm pretty sure I'm dead… or at least drooling…

I saw her as she sauntered over, putting a swing in her hips, until she stood right in front of me.

She put her hand under my chin and said, "Be careful there, Quinnie, or you'll catch flies…"

I snapped my mouth shut and shook my head, trying to find my brain again…

"So, what do you think of my outfit? "

I looked into her smoldering eyes… if she wanted to play this game, fine…

"It's nice enough… though I'm pretty sure I'd like it better on the floor…"

With that I roughly yanked open her top, sending buttons flying in all directions. I smirked when I saw her chest rise and fall quickly in response to the action. I leaned into her, heading for her mouth until I was millimeters away from her mouth, then changed direction and went for her ear.

I took her ear between my teeth and said, "Because frankly, I'm too thirsty to wait any longer… tell me, Rach, do you think Juice is on the menu? Cause I would kill for some Wild Berry…"

I heard her whimper as I tugged lightly on her ear and then started down her neck. I bit down roughly on her pulse-point, sucking on it and marking her as mine.

She let out a fantastic moan and said, "Oh, y-yes. I-I'm s-s-sure they have plenty…"

She groaned as I brought my hands into play, cupping her breasts. I started massaging her nipples through the fabric, and then I brought my mouth down and started to lick her through the fabric.

She was making the most amazing noises…

I felt her pull me up for a searing kiss, and fumbling with my shirt, trying to get it over my head. I released her lips long enough for her to take it off.

She was staring at me, and I couldn't help but feel self-conscious. I went to cover myself when a hand stopped me.

"Don't, Quinn, you're gorgeous."

I pulled her into a passionate kiss, my hand finding purchase on her ass. I undid the back of the suspenders, and then started moving my hands up her back.

I was surprised when my bra suddenly released, and black fabric soon found its way to the floor.

I looked at her, taking in her smirk, and then I pushed her roughly.

She landed on the bed with a flop and then she shimmied up towards the headboard. I watched her skirt rumple and then I could literally feel my pupils' dilate when I saw it.

I tackled her and brought her into a searing kiss, my hands rubbing roughly at her nipples. I moved my mouth to her ear and husked, "Commando, huh? Santanna was right about you, Rachel Berry, you are a little minx…"

I felt her shudder under me, and she said, "God! Yes, for you, only you… yes, I'm a minx, make me yours Quinn, Please!"

I reached behind her and undid her bra, then quickly discarded it with the rest of the clothing.

She was squirming, and I was too, quite frankly. I sat up and pulled at her skirt, trying to get it off.

She got the hint and raised her hips so I could slide it down her legs, then I deposited it unceremoniously on the floor.

I stared at her… she was so wet… I wanted nothing more than to bend down and taste her, when she flipped us instantaneously going for the button of my jeans.

I was surprised when I felt her look into my eyes and say, "Now it's my turn to play!"

I groaned as she attacked my neck, and my fingers undid her pigtails, then planted themselves in her hair.

She moved lower and started to use her mouth on my nipples, I arched off the bed.

She smirked and continued to my stomach. I was about to tell her to stop teasing when I lost all powers of speech.

She was thrusting her tongue in and out of my bellybutton, and I moaned loudly, thrusting my hips into the air, dying for some kind of friction.

When I felt her move down I raised myself on my elbows only to see her unzipping my jeans… with her teeth…

I found my brain, it just happens to be in the gutter right now, two layers of clothes and she would be…

"Rach, Please!"

She slid my jeans down my legs and leaned back to take off her knee-highs when I stopped her, "Please, let me…"

I gently pushed her off of me, and then slid them off each leg slowly kissing my way down as we went.

When I was done she pushed me back down and I almost died when she took the side of my thong in her mouth and ripped…

She quickly got rid of the last article of clothing, and looked at me with her hungry eyes saying, "Still thirsty."

I honestly tried to say something, anything, but I couldn't. Rachel Berry had rendered me speechless…

I nodded furiously and watched as she took a finger and ran it through her dripping folds. She brought it to her own mouth and licked it, moaning.

She then repeated the action, bringing it to my lips. I opened my mouth and sucked her finger in. She tasted good, it was an odd taste, but not unpleasant to say the least…

I groaned when I felt her straddle me, and when I felt our clits align, I let out a loud, "Oh, God!"

"Fuck!"

…Rachel is REALLY sexy when she curses…

She leaned down to kiss me, and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. We both groaned as she started to move above me, grinding down into my hips. Our clits rubbed together in a delicious way, and I was so close. I felt my stomach tightening in absolutely wonderful ways and I looked up at the girl above me, she stopped kissing me and threw her head back. I watched as her breasts bounced in front of me and I felt her grind into me faster, losing all sense of rhythm. She was getting close, and so was i…

I looked into her eyes and they were so dark I groaned and said, "I love you."

That was her undoing. She started to convulse above me, and I held her hips as I felt myself follow her.

Our thrusts slowed as we finished our orgasms, and she finally collapsed on me. I cradled her in my arms and said, "I love you, Rachel Berry. That was everything I could have wanted, but somehow more. I can't tell you how good it feels to actually be able to come…"

I felt her shift on top of me, and grabbed my cheek, saying, "I love you too, but if you think that was something, just you wait! We haven't done anything yet…"

Needless to say, we got a full use out of our time in that hotel…

**A/N Well, reviews? let me know what you think please... i love you guys!**


	22. Bout time!

**A/N Well, this is the end... I've loved writing this, and i would still love to know what you think of my story. I still don't own glee, or Quinn's magnificent body. Still thinking about doing this story from Santanna's P.O.V. , thoughts? I love you guys!**

Rachel's P.O.V

I woke up to a phone ringing.

The first thing that I noticed was that I was naked.

The second was that I was not alone.

The third was that the phone wouldn't stop ringing until I answered it.

I quickly untangled myself from Quinn's arms. She frowned in her sleep and reached out to find me, so I took a pillow and gave it to her, giggling as she snuggled into it.

I picked up the phone and heard Puck say, "Mr. Shue called an emergency Glee meeting, something about getting to be more of a group… He says to meet in the choir room in 20 minutes, sorry guys."

I watched Quinn yawn and stretch on the bed, my eyes focusing on that magnificent body as I said distractedly, "Um… ok, we'll um, be a little late… please don't say anything Noah, lie about where we are… I gotta go… bye…"

I hung up the phone and she looked at me and said, "See something you like?"

Needless to say, we were late for the meeting.

We were driving in my car towards the school, and I was thankful that I was smart enough to pack us some clothes for today. I came to a stoplight and glanced over at her. She was staring at me, so I took her hand in mine and said, "You are amazing, Quinn Fabray, and I'm the luckiest girl on earth. I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled at me sweetly and I leaned it to kiss her. Right before our lips met; however, I heard a loud honking coming from behind us.

We looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Back to the real world I suppose…"

I laughed at the comment and soon pulled into the parking lot.

We walked through the doors of the choir room; Quinn was walking behind me with her arms wrapped around my waist. I had my head tilted back on her shoulder, and it felt so… right.

I was paying attention to Quinn, and was brought out of my thoughts when I heard someone clapping…

"Bout fucking time, Bitches. Good job, Q, you totally got'cha some!"

Despite the crude language, I knew Santanna was really happy for us, and even Finn was being semi respectful. Maybe this meeting wasn't necessary, because I feel like these people already know and accept each other. We may fight, and argue, but doesn't every family? /

Its funny, I always thought I hated some of these people, Quinn, Santanna, Mr. Shue, the list is endless, but I don't. I guess it took the majority of my high school years to realize this.

I guess you could say that hate is a funny word, and I couldn't help but agree, because I thought I had hated them, but… well, Hate is a funny word….

**A/N I love you guys! Please feel free to still say what you think about anything! Bye guys!**


	23. Gold Stars and Unfamiliar Faces

**A/N Well, I know I said I was done, but I decided to write a sequel to this story. It will probably be a while until I post it, but I wanted to give you guys a little preview. Also, for those of you who are reading my other story, I am taking a short break from my other story because I am currently at a loss as to where I want to take it. I am still working on the basic outline for this sequel, so if you have any suggestions, or requests for what you want to read, let me know.**

**I do not own glee**

**Enjoy!**

Quinn's P.O.V.

I woke up to Rachel's voice, and felt better than I could remember feeling in the longest time, even with the soreness…

Speaking of the soreness, I started to stretch and saw Rachel leering at me…

She started stammering a response to the person on the phone, and I couldn't help but giggle internally as she tried her best to get through a simple sentence. "Um… ok, we'll um, be a little late… please don't say anything Noah, lie about where we are… I gotta go… bye…"

Ok, so Puck needed to interrupt us why? It kinda made me a little bit angry, but, then again, it is hard to be angry when Rach is devouring me with her eyes.

"See something you like?"

She pounced on me, not that I'm complaining, and brought me into a fierce kiss.

My hands went for her hair, and hers started roaming down my body. She started playing with my nipples and I broke away from the kis with a gasp, looking at the ceiling.

She started nibbling on what is sure to be my already Technicolor neck and I felt another flash of heat through my body. I mean, good god, wasn't she a virgin before me? How the hell did she get so good?

"I do a lot of research…"

I look at her in confusion, and then I realize that I had said it out loud. I would have felt embarrassed, but then I realized the implications of her last remark. Did Rachel Berry watch porn?

Before I could ask, I felt her moving down my body, her mouth attaching to every available surface of my body.

I groaned and gasped out a breathless, "Rach…" when I felt her lips attach to my breast.

She teased me for a bit, but finally moved on when I whimpered and said, "G-God R-Rach, Please, I-I can't take much more of this… Can you please j-just- FUCK!"

I felt her lips attach themselves to my clit and I screamed in pleasure. She started making lazy circles around the spot I so needed her to touch. I gripped her hair tighter, and pushed my hips into her face.

She sucked hard on my clit while jamming two fingers into me, starting at a break neck pace.

I was seeing stars… gold stars, that is.

I started moaning and whimpering… I knew I was close.

Then I felt her humming against my clit and sinking her teeth in a little and my world exploded.

She gently rode me through my orgasm as I slowly came back to earth. I loved this girl so much, it wasn't even funny…

Once I had regained control of my body, I pulled her up to me and kissed her, putting all my emotions into that kiss. When we broke apart, I whispered a quiet, "I love you" and tried to return the favor, but she pushed me back, saying, "As much as I would love to continue, there is an emergency glee club meeting and we need to go… but later, I promise."

I sighed and silently cursed Mr. Shue for calling this stupid meeting.

Rachel pulled up to a stoplight and glanced over at me. She saw me staring at her, and then I felt her take my hand in hers and say, "You are amazing, Quinn Fabray, and I'm the luckiest girl on earth. I don't know what I would do without you."

I flashed her my sweetest smile, and she leaned in to kiss me. Right before our lips met; however, there was a loud honking coming from behind us.

We looked at each other and burst into giggles.

"Back to the real world I suppose…"

She laughed at the comment and soon pulled into the parking lot.

We walked through the doors of the choir room; I was walking behind me with her arms wrapped around her waist. She had her head tilted back on my shoulder, and it felt so… right.

I was paying attention to Rachel, and she was focused on me, and we were both brought out of our thoughts when we heard someone clapping…

"Bout fucking time, Bitches. Good job, Q, you totally got'cha some!"

I smiled, knowing full well that Santanna was saying in her own way that she was proud of us… happy for us…

I blushed, thinking about how, Sophmore year, I would have right out told you that I hated Rachel Berry. But I suppose hate is a funny word, huh?

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me saying, "Hey, is this the choir room?"

I felt Rachel still in my arms and then I heard the unfamiliar voice say with curiosity, "Rach?"

She turned around with the biggest eyes and surprised smile, saying, "Kat?"

And I watched as my girlfriend was swept into the arms of this stranger…

**A/N Please let me know what you think! I love you guys!**


End file.
